


Summers Long Gone

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Summers Long Gone

Leah knew what she and Jacob would look like-a young couple in love, sitting and chatting on the lonely little bench.  
Nobody would know that she and Jacob weren't a couple, but rather two kind-of-heartbroken people who saw more summers than you could count. They had fought to get that, certainly. And now they were relaxing in it like they deserved to be.  
Still, she wouldn't ever wish it any different. Jacob was the only one who could calm her when she really got going-poor Seth usually was the victim of such rages-and certainly no other woman, especially not Isabitch Blood-sucker Cullen, would be able to bring him to his knees quite like she could. The thought made her smirk, and she quickly poured the cold drink down her throat. He was her Alpha, imperfect and loving and hers.  
In truth, Leah knew she'd never imprint. No other man would ever mean as much to her as Jacob, with his little half-smiles and sarcastic comments and caffeine addiction, just like hers. When she left Forks, Jacob had followed her and she knew then that home wasn't a place, it was him.  
He refused to leave her side, and eventually she let him in. Her reward was the pretty ring on her left hand, but that seemed unimportant. A strip of gold would never be able to measure how she loved Jacob, and how he loved her(because he did, he did).  
They had then traveled the globe dozens of times over, running until they couldn't and never staying in one place for long. Decades flew by, and yet time seemed to avoid them-she and Jacob still looked like they were in their late teens, and sometimes she found it hilarious. It wasn't until Seth, darling Seth, grew old and died that for once they stopped and looked around them.  
Much had changed, and yet nothing had changed. La Push now had a new pack, but Leah and Seth's old house still stood there, tall and strong. It was time, Jacob had said, and Leah agreed. The past was gone from beneath their skin, replaced by decades upon decades of love and trust. Now they could grow old together, die together.  
So that was why they sat on the lonely little bench, in the same city where he'd first found her again.  
And yes, they did look a bit like a young, infatuated couple. But if you leaned in and looked, just looked, maybe you could see the summers long gone that still showed in their eyes, just a little too old for their youthful faces.


End file.
